


Home Sweet Home: Moving Day

by St0rmy



Series: Linked Universe Townhouse AU [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Four is a helpful bean, Hyrule is a sweet sweet boy, I’m going to make you sad but then give you a hug, Legend has a soft spot for Time, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Malink angst, Really nasty marital fights, Self-Destructive Tendencies, Sky needs seven alarm clocks, So it’s worth it, There are a few unpleasant things but very few, Time comes to terms with some of his past, Townhouse AU, Twilight really is a good egg I love him, Vomiting, Warriors hasn’t paid the rent in a while my dudes, Wild has his priorities straight, Wind is there in the background, You can almost think of this as a h/c fic, blood mention, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rmy/pseuds/St0rmy
Summary: Time is relieved to finally be leaving Termina, but there are some things about Termina that he can never leave behind.
Relationships: Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Townhouse AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084700
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	Home Sweet Home: Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note that there is a bit of PG-13 Malink in the first scene here, which you can certainly skip.

_ The soft sounds of raindrops on the windowpane slowly pulled Time from his slumber. He glanced sleepily around the bedroom. In his exhaustion, he’d set their mattress out on the floor instead of putting together the bedframe. Boxes and crates full of their belongings were stacked along the walls. His duffel bag was open on the floor, a pile of clothing peeking out of it. Next to his bag, Malon’s suitcase sat open, her clothing all neatly folded and organized inside.  _

_ Time quietly rolled over, finding Malon nestled into their downy pillows. He sidled up behind her, hesitating to touch her at first, not wanting to wake her. She looked so serene in sleep. He knew he looked like hell, all scruffy stubble and hair pointing in every direction. Malon always woke up looking effortlessly beautiful. _

_ He had worried about this move for several weeks. Termina was a new city for both of them, far from the place they had called home, from their friends and family. She had assured him that she was happy to move with him for his job. “You’re the most important part of my life,” she had assured him, “of course I’ll come!” As he reminded himself just how lucky he was, he couldn’t keep himself from leaning down to kiss her bare shoulder, closing his eyes as he savored the feel of her skin against his lips.  _

_ Malon stirred as his kisses trailed up toward her ear. “Is it morning already?” _

_ “It is,” he murmured, brushing the tip of his nose along her jaw. _

_ She hummed a displeased sound. “We should get up.” _

_ “Why the rush?” He smiled down at her as she opened her eyes. “It’s my last day off, we can sleep in.” _

_ “Yes, we should get up  _ because _ it’s your last day off.” Malon reached up to straighten his bangs. “We have so much left to unpack!” _

_ But the look in Time’s eye was full of promises. His kisses were full of gratitude, his touch purposeful as reverent fingers traced over her shoulders and down her arms. _

_ Malon knew that look. “Now?” she half-laughed. _

_ “Now.” Time smiled against her skin as he caressed her collarbone. “Later this morning.” His lips trailed down her sternum, causing her to shiver. “Tea time? Is that a thing here?” Malon snickered as his kisses lingered along her soft stomach.  _

_ She sighed, reclining back against the pillows as he eased the blankets down. “Darlin’, we have so much to do—” _

_ “Yes, and I only have the rest of my life to indulge my sweet wife.” Time gazed up at her fondly, putting on that face he knew she could never say no to. Malon rolled her eyes playfully. Time knew her well enough to know that her smile was permission.  _

_ “So, love,” he smiled cheekily as he continued sliding down and down, “if you’ll excuse me, it’s my last day off and I have so much to do…” _

As consciousness filtered in, Time was still smiling. He reached forward to blindly grope through the sheets, humming a hopeful sound. 

The sheets were empty and cold to the touch. 

It startled him at first. He sat up with a sleepy inhale, looking around the room. His mattress was on the floor. His belongings were all stacked in boxes along the perimeter of the room. The remnants of his dream clung to his brain, making it all the more distressing that he should wake up alone. Gradually, though, he started to remember where he was and  _ when _ he was. 

On the floors below, he could hear the boys quietly milling about. Last-minute packers were asking the others for empty boxes. Suitcases thumped on their way down the stairs. 

Today was moving day.

“Good morning, sir!” 

“Morning.” Time’s voice was rough with sleep as he entered the kitchen. He accepted the large styrofoam cup of coffee that Wild slid across the counter to him. A pile of greasy breakfast sandwiches wrapped in paper had been dumped on the countertop, but Time’s stomach twisted at the smell of them. “What’s your status?”

Wild straightened up a bit as he gave report. “Kitchen supplies are safely packed, including cookware and dishes. Refrigerator and pantry are all cleaned out. Perishables are in coolers on the back porch.”

Time stared at him over the rim of his coffee cup. “And your room, Wild?”

Wild couldn’t meet his gaze. “Um, it’s getting there.” 

“Good mornin’,” Twilight greeted them as he entered the kitchen. He was already sweaty with a smear of grease across the front of his T-shirt. Four was one step behind him, pulling off dirt-smeared gloves. Twilight snatched a breakfast sandwich off of the pile and started unwrapping it. “Ready for today?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Time turned toward Twilight. “Living room?”

“Packed.”

“Your room?”

“Packed yesterday.”

“Motorcycl—”

“Already secured on the trailer and yours is tarped.”

“Excellent work.” Time smiled genuinely before turning back to Wild with a disapproving glower. “Now perhaps you would be so kind as to help Wild finish packing his room.”

Four stared at Wild. “The truck is going to be here in less than an hour!” 

Wild shrank beneath their glares. “I don’t have much, it’s going to take like ten minutes!” he assured them as he skittered out of the kitchen.

Twilight sighed heavily, shaking his head. Time leaned back against the countertop. “Are you excited for the move?”

“I am!” Twilight grinned up at Time. “I’ve visited Castle Town once or twice, never thought I’d actually get the chance to live there.”

“And we’ll be that much closer to Ordon now,” Time added, sipping his coffee.

“Well, I think you’ll be happier about that than I will.” Twilight nudged his arm playfully. 

The tips of Time’s ears felt warm, but he said nothing. Instad, he turned to survey the kitchen. The countertop was empty and spotless. The kitchen chairs were piled in the corner. The long table was already dismantled and propped against the wall. It was gigantic compared to the tiny two-person table he and Malon had originally used to furnish their intimate little breakfast nook.

_ “It’s a bit small, but we’ll get a bigger one eventually.” _

_ “I think it’s cozy.” Malon smiled as she kissed his cheek, setting down a plate of toast in front of him. “Besides, it’s just the two of us for now.” _

_ “For now,” Time echoed, smiling at her warmly. They settled in for a pleasant quiet breakfast; silence between them was never awkward. Malon leafed through the paper while Time opened a file folder in his lap. His client had the folder delivered to his doorstep just minutes after they’d finished unloading the moving van. It was good to get started early, he reasoned to himself, and his client was apparently both punctual and very, very thorough... _

_ “What time do you start tomorrow?” _

_ Time looked up questioningly. Malon glanced down to the folder, and he smiled in recognition. “Meeting at noon, so I’ll have a bit of time in the morning.” _

_ “Oh, good.” Malon smiled suggestively before returning to her own reading. “You can sleep in, then.” _

“...-ir. Sir. Old Man. Time. Time. Time.  _ Link. _ ”

Time snapped back to the present. Warriors stood in front of him, a deep frown on his face and his arms folded across his chest.

“Sorry, what was that?”

Warriors huffed in annoyance. “What’s this about not having movers to help us today?”

“What do you mean?” Time’s tone let Wars know that he knew  _ exactly _ what Warriors meant and already didn’t want to have this conversation.

“You have four floors of heavy furniture and expensive belongings in this house, and you mean to tell me that you expect us to move  _ all of it _ ?”

Four glanced up from his sandwich. “There’s a fourth floor?”

“Yes, that’s where the pool is,” Time deadpanned, taking a long sip of his coffee. 

“I was including the basement,” Warriors snapped. “Don’t change the subject!”

Time waved away Warriors’s concerns as he moved to exit the kitchen. “There are eight strong young men in this house! We don’t need movers. Consider it your exercise for the day.”

“Don’t expect any rent from me next month, then!” Warriors called after him.

“You’re two months overdue already,” Time shot back on his way up the stairs. 

He made his way back up to the third floor, heading into his bathroom to collect the last of his toiletries. The bathroom looked strange devoid of the shower curtain and bath towels and mats. It was bright and cold and sterile. The walls and floors and fixtures were white -  _ too _ white. He always hated that they highlighted every mark and stain.

_ Time stood under the warm shower spray, letting it rinse the blood out of his hair, the sweat off of his back. He watched swirls of pink and brown disappear down the drain. He stood and stared, exhausted, not making any move to start washing himself yet.  _

_ Just watching.  _

_ That night had been strange. Now that he was alone, Time took a moment to really process what had gone on. It was not very different from what he’d done in the past, and yet it was.  _

_ ‘Targeted elimination.’ That’s the most sanitary way he could describe what it was that he did for a living. And he’d done just that: eliminated a target as directed by his client. He’d just never done it so… _

_ Time grimaced at the twisting pain in his stomach. _

_...so cruelly, so drawn out... _

_ His mouth was tingling. He swallowed wetly. _

_...and in front of people.  _

_ Something unpleasant violently welled in his throat.  _

_ Time tripped over the edge of the tub as he stumbled out of the shower. He crawled across the floor, leaving a wet trail along the tile, pulling himself up over the edge of the toilet bowl with not a second to spare. _

Time frowned at himself in the mirror as he closed the vanity. The eyes of the frightened young man that had stared back at him that night were much more tired now. The creases and lines in his face spelled out his regrets. Swallowing hard, he stuffed shampoo bottles and his toothbrush haphazardly into his bag.

“Wild, you can’t use  _ garbage bags _ to pack your stuff.”

“Why not? They work just fine, don’t they?”

Time quirked a brow as he descended to the second floor, finding Legend shaking his head at the pile of overstuffed garbage bags outside of Wild’s room. Legend turned toward Time as he approached. Concern softened his scowl just a bit. “Everything alright, old man?”

Time puzzled down at him. “Yes, why?”

“You look—” Legend hesitated, thinking better of it. “Nevermind. What else needs doing, boss?”

Time was privately relieved that Legend decided not to pry. “Well, we can begin bringing things down from the top floor. You can start with the boxes in my study, I’ll be up there to help in just a minute.”

While Legend started up the stairs, Time did a quick lap of the second floor. He opened each of the boys’ doors, making sure that they were all as packed up as they claimed to be - and waking Sky, who had slept through all three of his alarms. Most of the boys had their few belongings organized into modest piles in the middle of their rooms. Their beds were stripped, the walls were bare, curtains pulled off of the windows. 

Time stopped once he came to the last door on the right. Before it had been Twilight’s room, this had been the main guest room in the house. And, for a long time, it had been Time’s bedroom. It wasn’t until Twilight had reached out for a place to stay that Time had started sleeping in the master bedroom again.

_ If you run out of time, _

_ something  _ _ terrible _ _ might happen. _

_ Time’s leg bounced as he sat hunched over his desk, running his fingers through his hair. This one bothered him. This one was left  _ inside the house. _ The thought made anger well up inside his chest. The bastard was inside his house, of course he knew where Time lived. But what if Malon had been home? To think that— _

_ “Darlin’?” _

_ Time startled, turning quickly to see Malon standing in the doorway. She pulled her fluffy robe tightly around her shoulders.  _

_ “Are you coming to bed?” _

_ Time let out a slow breath. “Yes, soon.” He tried to smile, he really did, but he couldn’t. _

_ Malon slowly crossed his study, worry evident in her eyes. Time subtly turned the note over on the desk before sitting back in his chair. He stiffly moved toward her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in to her chest. _

_ “Is everything okay, Link?” _

_ “Everything’s fine.” As he slid his arms around her waist, something in the back of his mind told him not to touch her.  _

_ Malon hummed a tone of concern. “I’m worried about you.” She pressed her lips to the top of his head comfortingly.  _

_ Time shut his eyes tightly, wishing he could etch the feeling into his mind forever.  _

_ Hours after Malon had gone to bed, Time finally walked down the hallway toward their room. He stood in the doorway for a long time, leaning tiredly against the door frame, watching the blankets shift as Malon slept silently.  _

_ Before he went to bed that night, he pulled a book off his shelf - a suggestive gift from Ruto years and years ago - and flipped to a specific page. _

“Sir?”

Time shook his head slightly, turning to look down where Hyrule laid a hand on his forearm. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, Hyrule.” Some of the tiredness was beginning to show through in Time’s smile. Before he could stop himself, he admitted, “There’s just a lot to pack up here.”

“There is,” Hyrule smiled sympathetically. “But… there’s no need to bring everything with you. You can leave behind the things you don’t really need anymore.” 

Time blinked down at him, wondering whether Hyrule was still talking about packing or if he’d been hanging around with Renado too much lately. Before he could ponder long, a shout came from down the hallway:

_ “Heads up!”  _

Time winced at the sound of something tumbling down the stairs. He and Hyrule jogged down the hallway to find an explosion of papers and books on the floor. Time recognized them immediately as items from his study.

_ “Shit.” _ Twilight hurried to start cleaning them up. “I’m sorry, that was my fault.” 

“No apologies,” Time replied, bending down to help collect his things. “I’m just glad you’re not hurt.” 

It hadn’t been a locked case, so there wasn’t anything in here that he wouldn’t want the boys to see, but some of his books still hid notes and papers tucked into the covers. Time paused at the feel of heavy, textured stock on his fingers. He tugged the paper out just enough to confirm that it was what he thought it was.

Malon had pressed her signature so hard into the paper it was practically embossed there.

_ “I know you’re hiding something.” _

_ Time turned away from Malon as his anger began to simmer. Or was it the Deity who turned away? His adrenaline was still thrumming from his altercation with Happy. He didn’t trust himself to speak. _

_ “You’ve been acting strange for weeks.” Malon’s voice wavered slightly. “You haven’t been sleeping in our bed, you’ve been coming home at all hours of the night. I know something is wrong.”  _

_ Time lifted his eyes toward Malon and felt the knife twist in his gut. Her arms were folded across her chest, hurt plain in her eyes. He walked toward her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, to comfort her, to bare himself and beg for forgiveness, for mercy, but he couldn’t be selfish, he couldn’t, it would only hurt her so much worse— _

_ He stopped short, turning away from her and continuing to pace the living room like a caged animal. _

_ “Link, talk to me! You can’t just shut down and push me away when you get scared!” _

**_“I HAVE TO!!”_ **

_ He regretted it as soon as he said it. She looked frightened as he approached her - as the Deity approached her - and he stopped himself from grabbing her by the arm.  _

**_“I don’t have to tell you everything!”_ **

_ I wish I could tell you everything. _

**_“You aren’t the only thing in my life—”_ **

_ You’re the most important thing in my life. _

**_“—and I don’t have to answer to you!”_ **

_ But I can’t answer what you’re asking me.  _

_ Malon recoiled from Time as though he’d slapped her across the face. He was breathing hard as he turned away from her. He couldn’t look at her anymore. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. _

_ “Link,” her voice was wet. Feeling her hand on his shoulder, he briskly stepped away. If she were to comfort him now, the entire facade would shatter. “This isn’t you. Please, just tell me what’s going on.” _

_ Time shut his eyes tightly as his shoulders began to shake. He was tired. He was weak. He couldn’t protect her.  _

_ Where he wasn’t enough, the Deity stepped in to take over.  _

**_“Our marriage is falling apart.”_ **

_ My life is falling apart. _

**_“I don’t see a future with you anymore, Malon.”_ **

_ I don’t see how I’m going to go on without you. _

_ Saying her name made the knife in his gut twisted harder. Time grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled it hard as he choked out the only truth he could utter: _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ Hearing her start to cry tore a deep wound into his heart. He couldn’t stifle his own anguished sound as the tears began to spill over his cheeks. But he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t stop her from stomping off down the hallway, from slamming the front door so hard that the entire wall shook. He had to do it to keep her safe.  _

_ And he hated himself so much for it. _

_ All of their photos along the hallway were ripped off of the wall, happy memories scattered about the floor. Chairs were overturned. A sconce got ripped out of the wall. The glass over their wedding portrait shattered as the frame was thrown into the fireplace. For several terrifying moments, Time debated setting fire to it, setting fire to everything and just letting the entire fucking house go up in flames— _

“Hey.”

The firm squeeze on his shoulder brought Time back to the present. Twilight’s voice was soft, concern in his eyes as he pulled Time out of that dark space in his mind. Time looked around quickly to find that the other boys had vacated the hallway; it was just him and Twilight. The realization made his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Wild was still rustling garbage bags in his bedroom, frequently glancing out at them with concern but keeping his distance. 

Time turned his eye back to Twilight. The younger man said nothing, the concerned furrow in his brow deepening. Time pressed his thumb against his aching brow, shutting his eyes tightly. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t realize this was going to be… hard.” 

“It’s okay,” Twilight smiled reassuringly. “At least you don’t have to do it alone, right?”

That’s right; he wouldn’t be alone from now on, would he? The Fierce Deity would always lurk just beneath the surface of Time’s mind. That was one thing he couldn’t leave behind in Termina. Some days, it would be easier to bottle up than others. 

But even on the bad days, Time wasn’t alone now. Twilight sat next to him, warm and firm and grounding. Wild quietly waited off to the side, and Time could  _ feel _ him debating when he should move in to offer some sort of comfort. Downstairs, the boys filled his kitchen with laughter and good-natured heckling over coffee and food: Warriors and Legend bickering about who was going to sit shotgun in the truck; Hyrule admonishing Sky for sleeping in again; Four and Wind chatting about something technical. 

Time used to hate all the noise, used to crave the silence that echoed in his home, punishing himself with it in a way. 

A peal of laughter bubbled up from the first floor, warm and happy.

He couldn’t imagine his life without this ruckus now.

“Hey!” Legend called from the front entrance. “The truck is here!”

Twilight offered him a hand as Time got back up off of the floor. “I can get everyone started moving furniture into the truck,” Twilight offered, “if you need a bit.” 

Time opened his mouth to decline, but something held him back. “...Just a minute, maybe.” 

Twilight nodded before making his way toward the stairs. “Alright everyone, let’s get started! Sky and Wars, you get the living room couch. Legend, you can get the armchair. I’ll grab the tabletop, Wind you can get the other side…”

Time heaved a steadying breath, taking a moment to collect himself. He was interrupted as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_ Malon - 9:13am _

Good luck with the move today! You go easy on those boys, you hear me?

Before he could reply, Time lurched forward as something crashed into his back. Wild wrapped his arms tightly around Time’s middle and squeezed for a second before letting him go. He slipped away before Time could complain. 

Time sighed, shaking his head with a fond smile.

_ Time - 9:14am _

No promises.

The move went quickly and surprisingly smoothly with nine of them working hard. Furniture, boxes, mattresses, and lamps were piled into the truck along with their suitcases and Wild’s garbage bags full of clothes. Time did a slow walk through the house to make sure everything was cleared out once the truck was all packed up.

His bedroom was empty. He lingered in the doorway, remembering the swell in his chest as he carried Malon through the threshold on the first night in their new home. 

The boys’ bedrooms were all cleared out. He firmly closed the door on the memory of miserable nights staring up at the ceiling of the guest room, fear eating away at the edges of his mind. 

The living room was empty and spotless. He walked slowly toward the door, remembering how it felt to pick his way through shards of glass scattered in the carpet.

He held the knob to the front door, taking one last long look down the hallway, remembering the terror and anger of finding his front door broken open, finding his boys all bloody and beaten and terrified. 

“Ready?” 

Time turned to look at Twilight. The younger man smiled, laying his hand against the front door.

Time heaved a shaky sigh as he nodded.

“Let’s go home.”

Together, Time and Twilight gently pushed the door to the townhouse closed. 


End file.
